This invention relates to drum head lug assemblies. In the prior art, drum head lug assemblies were troublesome to replace or adjust because each one of the securement bolts had to be turned many times in order to loosen the latch enough to allow it to be released. Also, previous latches did not offer sufficient clearance for the securement bolt to be manipulated.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the abovementioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.